silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
"Fool Me Thrice"
is the season premiere of DARvivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Challenges Reward Challenge: The Marooning The tribes are to collect as much supplies as they can from a large ship. However, while the tribes are busy gathering items, several yards from the ship are two color-coded knots. Members from each tribe can choose to dive in and swim to the ropes to untie them. The first person to untie their tribe's knot will release a toolkit for their tribe. Winner: Heroes Immunity Challenge: Lock, Load and Light Six members from each tribe would race to assemble a boat from seven pieces and seven planks and then paddle the boat out into the ocean to light their torch from the raft. Once the six members return with the fire and the seven planks, the remaining six tribe members would assemble a puzzle. The seven planks from the boat would then be used to assemble a ladder to the top of a platform and place the completed puzzle in a slot halfway up. The first tribe to have their whole tribe at the top of the platform and light their fire barrel would win. Winner: Heroes Story Day 1 Host DAR is seen standing on a ship in the middle of the sea, pulling up to Upolo, Samoa. He introduces the twentieth season of DARvivor, as he is surrounded by 24 of the greatest heroes and villains to ever play the game. As he walked down the line, a sudden downpour of chocolate rain poured onto DAR. The camera panned to a certain draconeques laughing to himself. As DAR reached the end of the line and cleaned off, he explained the reward challenge. On his call everyone started racing to collect as much supplies as possible. While searching though, Nioma happened upon something wrapped in paper reading “Advantage”. In the calamity no one noticed her snatch it and hide it in her dress. While the chaos was reaching its height, Alex took the opportunity and swan dived into the water en route to the toolkit. Noticing this, several heroes and villains began following him in an attempt to either beat or help in his task. Soon Santana begins taking the lead, even overtaking Alex and reaching her toolkit first. However, she struggles trying to untie the knot which allows Alex to overtake her and win the challenge for the Heroes. DAR congratulates them and gives both tribes the maps to their camps. The Heroes walk into their camp in celebration, especially involving Alex who received several cheers and pats on the back. As the tribe gets settled, Caitlyn immediately starts taking charge and delegating tasks to the others. Wes, Will and herself worked on the shelter while the rest of the girls went out to look for food and the boys worked on getting a fire going. With the groups separated, Nioma found this the perfect time for her to sneak off and read the note she had found. Upon opening the scroll, she was instructed that she had found the Legacy Advantage. And item which can only be used at either the final 15 or the final 5 tribal council, and it can be used to negate all votes against herself. If she is voted out without playing the item, she must will it to another contestant still in the game. The villains arrived in a less than excited. Most notably was Santana, who was leading the pack clearly angered at the earlier challenge. After arriving at the camp, Edd organizes the group together in an attempt to raise morale. Though most people didn't really take it seriously they humored him. All except for Herbert who laughed them off and ducked into the woods. Out in the woods Herbert managed to find a cave hidden behind a bush. He grinned and snuck in laughing to himself. With the rest of the camp the group were talking about their past games and what brought them to the villains tribe, as spurred on by Jinx. When it came around to Chilled's turn, he simply tried to brush his off and move on. Day 2 Early in the morning the villains are starting to wake up and go about their day. Having completed most of their shelter before nightfall, Chilled and Lizzie were just reinforcing it for any upcoming weather. Trina was meant to be helping Onion prepare breakfast for the tribe nearby, but instead she just started complaining to anyone who would listen about Herbert's actions the previous day. As everyone goes about their day, Boze pulls Joven aside to talk. She tells him she wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings between them about their previous two games together. Later on in the day Joven had managed to sneak off under the guise of looking for supplies. Once he feels he's alone he starts digging around to see if he can find an idol. He is surprised however with it turns out Chilled had been watching the whole time and called out to him. Instead of ratting him out he suggests the two form an alliance, which is quickly agreed upon. Over at the Heroes camp Caitlyn is once again hard at work, this time trying to start a fire. Wes and Will were finishing up the shelter nearby while Alex had just returned with a pile of wood for when the fire was ready. Taking a break, Caitlyn seized the opportunity and called the boys together. She suggested the four make a pact to work together and "pick up the slack" of the rest of the tribe, side-eying Steven and Phineas down towards the beach in the process. Down at the beach Phineas and Steven were splashing around in the water. Meanwhile, Luna was watching from the sidelines. She giggled to herself as the two ran around her. Down further on the beach Zoey, Dodie and Deli were sitting by the water's edge and discussing their previous experiences in the game. The discussion soon turns to the other tribe, with Dodie and Zoey talking about the villains they've played with (Herbert and Trina respectively). This prompts Deli to bring up Chilled, and she warns the girls of his gameplay. Before leaving Dodie mentions how much she liked the two of them, and the three unanimously agree to an all girl pact. They decide to call themselves "Triple Threat". Day 3 The villains were getting prepared, knowing they would be having their first challenge and possible first elimination that night. Suzy is quick to pull aside Santana and insist the two of them need to work together in order to survive the game. Both teams arrive at their first immunity challenge and are explained the rules. They split into their groups with Discord/Santana/Boze/Jinx/Chilled/Trina running for the villains while Wes/Alex/Will/Caitlyn/Zoey/Damien run for the heroes. Both teams are neck and neck while collecting their pieces and building their boats. The villains are the first in the water and to light their torch with the heroes close behind them. However on their way back Trina accidentally drops the torch in the water, forcing them to make a round trip to re-light it. This allows the heroes to gain the upper hand as they pass off the pieces. Steven begins taking charge of the puzzle portion, quickly sorting out the pieces into similar patterns. When the villains finally arrive at camp Herbert is quick to scold them before asserting himself as the leader of the challenge. His methods however prove inneficient, though almost all criticisms towards him fall on deaf ears. In no time the Heroes earn immunity, and the Villains are off to the first tribal of the season. Returning to camp, the Heroes celebrate another win under their belt. Damien especially congratulates Steven for his work with the puzzle. The Villains return much more defeated. Almost immediately Herbert and Trina begin arguing, blaming each other for the loss. As the chaos begins to die down, Boze pulls everyone besides Herbert and Trina into a group and says for the benefit of the tribe it would be best to hold off on any alliances drama and just vote one of the two out. Most nod in agreement and disperse to discuss in smaller groups. After everyone leaves, Herbert soon comes up to Boze and says he will "allow her to be his ally once more" so long as she helped him vote out Trina. Meanwhile Trina is giving her pitch to Lizzie, Joven, Chilled and Edd with Onion by her side. She claims she already has him on board, and if the six of them vote together they can strong arm the tribe into taking out Herbert. The four hesitantly agree, but once she walks away Onion rolls his eyes at her and walks in the other direction. Tribal Council The Villains arrive and take their seats. DAR gives his "fire is life" shpeal and the players all light their torches. DAR: "Edd, run me through your mind set on the first day. How did it feel walking onto that beach with the rest of the villains." Edd: "Well it was quite impressive, flattering and intimidating to be standing amongst the best of the best in the DARvivor line up. Though if I may be frank, I'm still a tad unclear why I ended on this tribe if I'm honest. Regardless, I'm making the most of it." DAR: "Santana, do you think anyone else was put on the wrong starting tribe?" Santana: "Fuck no. And honestly I think sockboy over here is just too pu**y to admit it. We're all villains, why hide it." DAR: "Jinx, how has camp life been?" Jinx: "Oh, it was all SOOOOO boring. Up until today. When we got back from the challenge it was FUN FUN FUN!" DAR: "What do you mean?" Discord: "I think she's referring to the chaos my dear. It would seem a certain bear and prissy teen haven't been getting along quite well over the past few days. And after today's results, the war front came to a head. I must say I found it quite entertaining myself." DAR: "Trina, is this true?" Trina: "Well duh. This bitch pretty much said 'fuck it' to working with the tribe from day one. And when he cost us the challenge, I think it's clear he needs to go tonight." Herbert: "News flash sweety, if I remember correctly we lost that challenge after a certain someone literally dropped our torch in the water." DAR: "Boze, where do you stand in this fued." Boze: "At this point I see the pros and cons to both sides. I can't speak for everyone, but I do think regardless of who you side with it's clear one of the two of them needs to go tonight." DAR: "With that, it's time to vote." One by one the players cast their votes. DAR: "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and want to play it, now is the time to do so....all right, I'll read the votes." First vote....Trina. ....Herbert. 1 vote Trina, 1 vote Herbert. ....Trina. ....Trina. 3 votes Trina, 1 vote Herbert. ....Trina ....Trina ....Trina. 6 votes Trina, 1 vote Herbert. ....the first person voted out of DARvivor: Heroes vs. Villains....Trina, you need to bring me your torch. Herbert lets out a boistrous laugh as Trina looks in shock. She angrily brings her torch up to DAR. "Trina, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go." Trina turns back and flips the tribe off before walking out of the area. Voting Confessionals Final Words Author's Notes "Trina is someone I wasn't really expecting to be the first boot when I cast her. I knew for a fact she'd be back, cuz she's one of my favorite players the series has seen. But at the end of the day, I needed her to leave early for a specific reason later down the line, and when the villains tribe lost it was the final nail in her coffin." Still in the Running